Lasting Friendship
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: Kaname Hisa and her friend Sakura Ai use the Sachiko ever after charm and end up in the Heavenly Host Elementary school. They stick together trying to find a way to escape the haunted school. They each have to face ghosts and deaths, will they end up insane or will they escape? !Slight Yuri!OC's!Review


Hisa wasn't sure; maybe she should just skip school all together. She wouldn't be able to stand all the whispers when she walked the halls. They all stared at her with no shame, their stares were unnerving. She wasn't used to this kind of attention so it was as if their eyes were piercing through her as she walked by.

That was until she met Ai. Ai was unlike anyone. Ai was so persistent to become her friend, Hisa tried so hard to shake her off but she just hopped back on. Every time she tried to make herself intimidating to Ai, she just brushed her off and kept following her down the halls of school. Over the time Hisa got used to her and just let her talk to her and she may have grown fond of Ai, but she would never admit it. Sakura Ai was something different.

Walking home from Kisaragi Academy was very tiresome. Now that she had Ai as a friend, she followed her everywhere Hisa went. Like a little cat, adorable. Hisa loved cats, calm and always there for comfort.

Today was Hisa's birthday. Hisa hoped to go to school without Ai making a huge commotion about it. A while ago, Ai used her 'stalking' skills and found out when Hisa's birthday was. Now Ai was planning to make a huge 'surprise' for her. Hisa hoped she didn't make a big deal about it.

* * *

Sometimes, Hisa always wondered why Ai wanted to be her friend. Ai was well liked by everyone and here she was trying to introduce her to her friends thinking they would like her.

Ai slammed open the door and pulled Hisa into the classroom making her entrance…loudly known. Ai shoved her in front of a group of students. Straightening herself, Hisa took the time to study them. There were seven of them. Three boys and the rest of them girls. The first boy was quite tall and had glasses. He introduced himself with a nod as 'Morishige Sakutaro'.

The next boy was blonde and seemed a little rude. 'Kishinuma Yoshiki'. The last boy seemed very nice and a little timid. Once it was his turn to introduce himself he gave Hisa a warm smile.'Mochida Satoshi'

A hyper young girl excitedly introduced herself as 'Suzumoto Mayu'. She was nice and very bubbly, too.

Next to Satoshi was a girl who seemed shy at first but welcomed Hisa with a smile.'Nakashima Naomi' Next to Naomi was a girl with curls and a smile like a thousand suns. 'Shinohara Seiko'

The last girl had black hair pulled into two pigtails. She held her hand out and waited, staring at Hisa intently. Feeling a little disturbed by her, Hisa took her hand tentatively. 'Shinozaki Ayumi'. Ayumi nodded and stepped back.

They all seemed equally nice. Ai bounced to her side and hung onto her arm. "So what do you think of them?" Hisa glanced at them and back to Ai.

"They all seem nice." Ai's face turned to a light shade of pink and smiled brilliantly. Looking at her in indifference she looked back at the group and gave them a tiny smile.

"Sakura-san, tonight were staying behind to decorate for the cultural festival. Would you like to come? You can also bring Kaname-san." Ayumi, class president, said smiling.

Ai shook her head smiling, "Sorry…but today is Hisa's birthday. And I wanted to celebrate with just us two." Ai trailed off blushing while glancing at Hisa.

Ayumi smiled knowingly at Ai, and nodded "That's alright. I understand, hope you have fun. Happy Birthday Hisa."

Hisa looked shocked for a second, but smiled at her and started to walk out the door. Ai started to run towards Hisa "Wait! Don't leave me! Oh!" Turning around she ran in front of Mayu and bowed. "Please have a good time at your last cultural festival Mayu." Mayu smiled sadly and nodded, Running back out the classroom door screaming at Hisa to wait for her.

"Hisa! Hisa! Where are you?" she said running outside. Ai looked from side to side for Hisa. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she jumped in fright and turned around, "Hisa! I thought you left me!" Crying crocodile tears she started to hug Hisa.

"Baka…" Hisa smiled softly and stroked Ai's Blonde hair. "We should go. It _is _my birthday after all." Remembering Hisa's birthday, Ai immediately brightened up and started to pull Hisa down the side walk talking about all the things they would do once they get home.

"Come on Hisa! We should hurry home" The last comment was aimed teasingly at her friend, and Ai was pleased to see her quiet friend with a faint blush across her high cheekbones.

It was nice, the cake Ai baked was delicious and the balloons scattered around actually made the atmosphere of her living room joyful.

Sitting on the floor, Hisa ate her cake while wondering '_I wonder what's taking her so long, she's been in the kitchen for a while.' _

Ai told her she was going to go get some cupcakes from the kitchen, but it had been about ten minutes already. Getting ready to head over there, Hisa stopped when Ai walked through the kitchen door holding something behind her back and blushing.

"I was getting worried." Ai looked up at her, her face turning a few shades red and started to stutter.

"H-Hisa…I-"Ai pulled out a little scrap of paper from behind her back. Hisa raised an eyebrow and walked towards Ai; she took the outstretched paper and looked at it. It was a little paper doll. "What is it?"

"It's a 'Sachiko Ever After' charm…Ayumi gave it to me, saying we could use this." Ai explained, Hisa stared at Ai and nodded. "Alright, but what 's the purpose of the charm?"

Ai looked down at her feet, "Ayumi told me that when we use it, it would make us remain friends…no matter where we are, just in case if we ever split." Hisa smiled and nodded" Alright, I'll do it."

Still blushing, Ai exclaimed "Great! So we have to chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' while holding onto the paper and pull on it as hard as we can until it rips. We both have to chant in our head two times. One for each person."

Ai looked expectantly at Hisa. Hisa gave her the doll and held onto the end by its head.  
"So once we are done chanting we pull as hard as we can, and we both keep the piece of paper as a symbol of our friendship." Ai fumbled at the word friendship but Hisa didn't notice, as she was spending her time memorizing what to do so she wouldn't mess up.

"Seems easy enough. Okay, let's do it." Hisa said.


End file.
